


Slipstreams

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [24]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Strategy & Tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: Sometimes battles were difficult.~(Taichi and Zero-centric)
Relationships: Yagami Taichi (V-Tamer) & Zeromaru
Series: V-Tamers [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Slipstreams

**Author's Note:**

> Slipstreams: The current of air or water behind a very fast moving object or being

There were many things to take into account when battling.

Your opponents defense, their speed, weak points, battle mannerisms, attack strength, experience, etc. Then, you also had to take into account _your own_ stats and abilities.

Doing so from atop a fast flying digimon was much more difficult.

Because while before he’d had to calculate all parties capabilities and come up with a strategy based on that, now he also had to factor in the weather, wind speed, sun location, flight speed of all parties, and probably more things Taichi was too inexperienced to know about yet.

More often than not, he ended up relying on Zero’s flying speed, and the resulting slipstream.

He would steer Zero from atop him by pressing on him lightly in certain ways, creating larger or shorter slipstreams as they shifted position and speed.

 _What a way for Grandpa’s flight stories to become practical, huh?_ He would think, as one after another, the monsters in pursuit veered off path and crashed.

But like most things, the method wasn’t foolproof, and more often than not Taichi would end up falling from those fatal heights as his grip would never be tight enough to handle the oftentimes extreme wind pressure.

But of course, Zero caught him every time. And then the cycle repeated.


End file.
